Never Say Never
by happysunshine01
Summary: Emily has been gone for one year before she returns to the BAU. When she returns a lot has changed. The man who stole her heart years ago is still in a relationship with someone else. Struggling with her feelings, she is put in danger when problems from her past come back to haunt her all over again. Will they ever get a chance? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Emily/Hotch story. I had this in my mind for a while and I wanted to give it a try. Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Just let me know if this story is worth continuing.**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

''_It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel.__"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I am back…**

It had been one entire year since she had been in the building. It was a year ago when she said goodbye to her family and left them behind to go to London. The goodbye had been hard on her. There was one person in particular who she missed every single day. It was her former boss. The dark-haired handsome tall man who had stolen her heart years ago. As time went on she denied her crush but it slowly turned into an undeniable love that she had never felt before. When Emily danced with Hotch at JJ's wedding she could swear that he felt something to. But after the days went by in London she never heard anything from him and she started to think that she had imagined everything. She was hurt by it. She tried to put him out of her mind but it never worked. It took her one year to quit Interpol and to go back to DC. She hadn't informed the BAU team of her decision because she didn't want to seem too weak. After everything she had gone through she couldn't take pity from the people she loved most. She knew it was a mistake to leave for London but she did in the hope of finding herself again. She knew now she was only going to find herself after she told the man she loved how she felt. She had been carrying a weight on her shoulders for years and she just couldn't do it much longer.

Emily suddenly reminded herself to not lose sight of what she had to do. She had a lot of moments when she got lost in her own thoughts and now was definitely not the time for it. The elevator doors opened. She walked towards the familiar bullpen where she once had a desk. She saw her former team sitting at their desks. Their heads were in the files on their desks. She slowly opened the door. Emily spun around when she heard a familiar scream coming from behind her.

''Oh my god! Em!'' Penelope exclaimed loudly as she dropped the files to the floor. She ran towards her friend and she hugged her tightly.

''Pen!'' Emily said as she happily embraced her friend.

''It has been too long.'' Penelope said as she finally pulled away from Emily.

''I know. How have you been?'' Emily asked and she didn't notice the rest of the team walking towards her.

''I have been great. It hasn't been the same without you. What happened to you, Em? We haven't heard anything from you in months!'' Penelope said with sad eyes.

''I was busy. I know it isn't an excuse but it has been hard on me, Pen. I have missed you guys so much.'' Emily replied and she turned around when she finally noticed the others.

''Emily!'' JJ said as she hugged her friend.

''Hey JJ!'' Emily said happily. She was getting very emotional. It had been months since she had last seen them and she missed them more than she could have ever imagined. They were the only family she had left. She wished she hadn't been a coward. She wished she never took Clyde's offer to run the Interpol office but at the time it seemed like the only thing to do.

''How is married life treating you?''

''It is great. Will still doesn't like the long hours but we are happy.'' JJ answered.

''May I interrupt?'' Morgan asked.

''Sure! Hey Morgan! And Reid!'' Emily said as she hugged them at the same time.

''You look really good, Emily.'' Morgan commented.

''So do you!'' Emily said quickly and she turned to Reid.

''It is good to see you. How is London?'' Reid asked.

''London has been amazing but it can never compete with this place.'' Emily said and her gaze landed on Hotch's office. She saw him sitting behind his desk. Her heart starting beating faster and she couldn't believe that she was finally back where she was supposed to be.

''Hello, we haven't met yet. I am Alex Blake.'' Blake said to introduce herself.

''Oh, hi. I am Emily Prentiss.'' Emily said as she shook the stranger's hand.

Her eyes were still glued to the office. She turned around when she felt someone pat her shoulder. She saw JJ looking at her with questionable look.

''I am going to let Rossi and Hotch know that I am back. I can't wait to catch up with you guys.'' Emily said and she was about to walk away when Morgan started talking.

''We are going to a bar tonight. You should join us.'' Morgan said.

''That would be great!'' Emily agreed.

''Em, where are you staying? I mean, you need a place to stay.'' JJ said because she wanted to know where he friend was going to stay.

''I am staying at my old apartment. It is a long story. I will explain it tonight.'' Emily said and she walked away before she had to answer any questions.

She made her way up the stairs and she decided to greet Rossi first. She felt like she was going to explode because the nerves weren't getting any better. She knocked on Rossi's door.

''Come in.'' Rossi said and Emily opened the door to his office.

''Hey Rossi!'' Emily greeted when she saw the surprise on his face.

''Hey, kiddo! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming here.'' Rossi said as he rose from his chair.

''I just wanted to see everyone again. I have missed you guys so much.'' Emily said with all honesty. Rossi was like the father she never had and he knew how she felt about Hotch. He never teased her about it. He only talked to her when she needed some support.

''Yeah, I know. It hasn't been the same without you.''

''What is Blake like?'' Emily asked curiously.

''Well, she is a great agent. She is smart and she works well with the team. There is just one problem…'' Rossi said.

''What?''

''She isn't you, Emily. Working without you is a lot harder than I expected it to be. I miss your input while we are away on cases.''

''I am sure that you guys are doing fine without me. So, how has Hotch been?'' Emily asked shyly.

''You should ask him yourself.'' Rossi said, knowing how Emily felt about his best friend.

''Yeah, I am going.'' Emily said and she walked back towards the door. She walked towards Hotch's office while gathering up the courage to knock on the door. When her hand finally landed on the door, she felt the rush of adrenaline going through her veins.

''Come in.'' Hotch said as Emily chuckled when she heard that his voice was still the same.

She opened the door and she closed it behind. It took a couple of seconds for Hotch to look up and when he did he looked away like it was an illusion. A smile appeared on his face when he locked eyes with her again.

''Emily, what…why are you here?'' Hotch asked with astonishment.

''I thought I would stop by.''

''Stop by? You live in London!'' Hotch said as he was standing in front of her. Hotch gave her a quick handshake.

''I know but I haven't seen everyone in a year. I missed everyone.'' Emily said and she couldn't help but smile.

''We missed you to. How have you been?'' Hotch asked as he gestured her to sit down on the couch. Hotch sat down in a chair across from her.

''I have been good. How have you been?''

''I have been great. Jack is doing really great. He missed you a lot and I think he can't wait to see you. And Beth and I are back together.'' Hotch said happily.

''Beth?'' Emily asked as her heart dropped to the ground. She knew Hotch and Beth were together when she left but JJ and Penelope told her that they broke up when she was in London.

''Yeah, we decided to give it another shot and it is going really well.''

''That…is….''

''Emily?'' Hotch asked when he saw her face turn pale.

''Emily! Are you okay?'' Hotch asked again to make sure that she was doing alright.

''Yeah. Sorry. I am just tired. I have to go. I am sorry.'' Emily said as she stormed from his office. She couldn't believe it. The man she loved got back together with the woman she hated. She knew Beth was a nice person but she was with the man Emily loved.

Hotch was left stunned after Emily left and he didn't know what to do. He finally stood up when he decided to check on her. He needed to know if she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I will try to post the next one sooner. I want to thank everyone who has decided to read, review or follow this story. It means the world to me! I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Special thanks to Celina79, angiely, ****xCuteWithoutThe.E****, ****EmilyPrentissHotchner**** and ****JeremyAndJane****!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here I am…**

Emily was storming through the building like she was running for her life. She heard the team yelling out her name but she decided to ignore them. Emily was already waiting in front of the elevators. She stepped inside and she was waiting for them to close. She sighed deeply when they were finally closing. But a hand suddenly pried the door open and Emily could see the concern on Hotch's face. He stepped next to her and Emily stayed silent. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. He was only standing a few inches away from her. The smell of his cologne made her feel dizzy. It was the familiar smell she had missed so much. The feeling of his body just next to hers made her feel warm inside. He was everything she wanted. He was everything any girl could ever hope for. And now he was taken again. She thought she had another chance. She thought she could finally be with him. And now everything seemed to be falling apart. Was she supposed to tell him how she felt? Even if he was with another woman? The questions kept running through her mind as they were still standing next to each other in the elevator.

''Emily?'' Hotch asked when no one had spoken a word. It felt like she was acting weird around him and he wanted to know why. Emily had been a good friend to him. He cared about her and he wanted to know what was going on. He knew she was struggling with something because her entire demeanor was different.

''What?'' Emily asked to make it look like she was doing good.

''What are you thinking about?'' Hotch asked with concern in his voice.

''Nothing!''

''Emily! I know something is up with you.''

''How do you know?'' Emily asked annoyed.

''It is your tell! Remember?'' Hotch hinted as he flashed back to their moment on JJ's wedding. He could still remember the conversation by heart. He could even feel the movements from their dance. He had never expected it to be as intense as it was. He didn't want to let go when he had her in his arms. The dance was the perfect way of saying goodbye. But he knew deep down that he never wanted Emily to leave.

''I do remember.'' Emily said and she sighed deeply.

''Okay, I am going to stop this elevator. We are only going up or down after you tell me what is going on because something is up with you.'' Hotch said as he pushed the button and the elevator stopped.

''I am fine. How many more times do I have to tell you that?''

''I know how stubborn you are. You were stubborn enough to go after Doyle on your own.'' Hotch said to give an example but he knew it was a mistake as soon as Emily's face turned angry.

''That is not fair, Hotch! You know I did it to protect you and the team. I had no choice!''

''I know why you did it, Emily. But you should have thought about the consequences. What would we have done if you really died? I don't even want to think about that possibility.'' Hotch said softly.

''Are we really going to drag up the past?''

''I guess so. Do you want to?''

''No! I want you to let me get out of this elevator!'' Emily snapped.

''Take is easy! It is going to be fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.'' Hotch explained as his hand landed on Emily's shoulder but she yanked it away.

''I am not alright. I haven't been alright for over a year. I ran from this place because of you!''

''Me? Why? What did I do to you?'' Hotch asked with astonishment.

''I don't know. Something has to be wrong with me because you clearly don't feel the same way about me. What was I thinking?'' Emily asked in a panic.

''Feel what?''

''Love! I am in love with you! I have been in love with you since I started working here. I don't know why I was in love with you or why I still am. You treated me like dirt at first. You suspected that I got here because of politics. You practically made this job unbearable for me at first but I still stayed. Why? Because…be…because I am in love with you. I love you!'' Emily admitted and she kept rambling.

Hotch looked at Emily in disbelief. The woman with the strong exterior was in love with him. It couldn't be. He couldn't believe it. He had always noticed Emily's beauty. He just never thought about it because they were subordinate and supervisor. He would never risk their jobs. But now he was thinking about it. He started thinking about all the possibilities. Jack loved Emily. Emily had been there for him after Foyet attacked him. Emily made sure he got home safely from work. She was always there for him. But had he been there for her? He tried to be there after she returned to the BAU. He kept an eye on her. He wanted to be the one to talk to her whenever she had a bad day. Did he have feelings for her? Or was he just imagining it?

''Emily…I…I don't what to say.'' he said honestly because he had to think about her admission. It came out of the blue and he had no words to describe what he was feeling. He pressed the button to make the elevator move again.

''Is this the reason you came back?'' he asked to break the awkward silence.

''Yes.'' Emily answered quickly.

''How? Why?''

''It is fine, Hotch. You don't feel the same way. I should have never said anything to you. You are with Beth and I…I…I have…nothing.'' Emily said and she was about to step out of the elevator when Hotch pulled her back by the arm.

''I am happy with Beth, Emily. You should move on. I don't know what you want me to do.''

''You could at least acknowledge that you heard me or that you even care about me. Do you know how hard it has been for me? I have been walking around with these feelings for years and all you can say is that you want me to move on and that you are happy with Beth. Are you kidding me?'' Emily asked angrily.

''Emily!'' Hotch yelled as she was walking away. He didn't follow her. He knew he had to talk to her some time but he was going to let it rest for now. He needed to take some time and think about what she said to him.

* * *

Emily drove straight home. Her things were already back at the apartment. It felt like no time had passed when she was there. All her old memories where there and she was glad that she kept the apartment. She couldn't imagine to stay in London for the rest of her life. Her job for Interpol was good but it wasn't enough for her. She needed more than a good job status. She needed her family. Most of all, she needed the man she loved.

Emily sat on her couch for the rest of the afternoon. She ignored all the calls and text she had been getting. She didn't want to talk about her problems. The last thing she wanted was to burden someone else with it.

She sat up straight when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly made her way towards the door. She saw JJ standing on the other side after looking through the peephole.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Emily asked curiously.

''Well, you disappeared and Hotch looked pretty confused after you left. What happened between the two of you? And don't you dare lie to me Emily Prentiss. I know you have been in love with that man for years.'' JJ said to let her know that lying wasn't going to be an option for her.

''How did you know?''

''It was in your eyes. In the way you looked at him. I also remember how you talked about him. Pen and I would always make fun of him when we were drunk and you somehow managed to defend him. It is so clear to me that you love him.'' JJ said with a smile on her face as she sat down on the couch next to Emily.

''You don't have to smile about it!'' Emily said with a cranky voice.

''Why not? You are both single! You can finally try!'' JJ said happily.

''He is back together with Beth, JJ! He told me to move on! What am I supposed to do about that?''

''What? Beth?'' JJ asked with astonishment.

''Yes!''

''I have a great idea!'' JJ said and she stood up from the couch and she dragged Emily with her towards the bedroom.

''What?''

''Tonight we are all going out together. We are going to make you look sexy and gorgeous and Hotch will realize what an idiot he is. We are going to make him jealous!''

''No! I don't want to!'' Emily whined.

''You have no choice! I already texted Pen. You are going to be a model!'' JJ said.

Emily dropped down to the edge of her bed. She sighed in frustration. She liked JJ's plan. She didn't want to let Hotch think that she was weak because he didn't feel the same way. She was going to show him wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I am sorry for the long wait. Second of all, this story took a twist at the end. I wasn't planning on writing this but it came to me. So, it will be longer than I expected it to be. I hope you all like it!**

**Special thanks to Emilyhotchnerforever, Catulicious, Celina79, EmilyPrentissHotchner and aaronemilylove!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprises **

Emily took one last glance in the mirror. She felt really uncomfortable in her clothes but JJ reassured her that she looked amazing. Short wasn't really her style, but she had to admit that the dress shaped her body perfectly. It hugged all of her curves. The high heels made her legs look even taller than they were. Her hair was in wavy curls. Her eyes popped because of her make-up. She finally turned around when she was sure of her look. She grabbed her jacket and purse on the way out of her bedroom. She carefully made her way down the stairs because she didn't want to fall.

''Emily! You look amazing! Hotch is going to be sorry.'' JJ said when she noticed Emily in the living room of the apartment.

''Thanks, JJ. But I don't think he is going to be sorry. He is with Beth. Hotch isn't the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend. That isn't the person I fell in love with.'' Emily explained sadly. Her heart was still hurting. She wished her feelings were different. She would do anything to not feel that way about her former boss. She wasn't used to those feelings. Her entire life had been about being strong. It was the only that got her through her childhood and it was the reason she worked for Interpol. She was known for her harsh exterior. People thought she had no feelings, but those people were so wrong about that. She only hid her feelings to avoid being hurt at all costs.

''You just need to have some fun. Flirt with some other guys. Get drunk and do a dirty dance, if I care. Just get out of your shell.''

''I will try. It is a shame you can't help me win over some guys.'' Emily joked.

''I think Will wouldn't appreciate that. He would probably kick your ass because it is even easier now. I have to say that I am happy that you are moving back here. I missed my best friend too much. It was never going to be the same without you.'' JJ said on the way out the door.

''Yeah, I am happy to be back. I just need to find a job.''

''Why don't you arrange a meeting with Strauss? She has become an ally of the team over the past years. I know for sure she would want to help you.''

''I don't know if I want to be back at the BAU. Hotch wasn't the only reason why I left. I felt like I needed a fresh start. I don't know if my reappearance is such a good thing for the team.''

''Are you kidding? Of course it is. Your car or my car?'' JJ asked when they were standing outside Emily's building.

''I will drive. And I know you guys missed me but I don't want to stir up the past. I don't know if it would be a good idea.'' Emily said as she stepped inside her car.

''Just think about it.'' JJ said happily.

''Are you ready?'' JJ asked before Emily drove away.

''I am!'' Emily said conviction.

* * *

Everyone except JJ and Emily were already sitting at a table in the bar. Penelope took Kevin with her and Hotch brought Beth with him. Rossi, Morgan and Reid were all alone. Although, Morgan had already found girls to dance with and he was busy enough for the rest of the evening. Rossi and Reid were having a heated discussion about Rossi's marriages. Hotch and Beth were talking affectionately. JJ walked inside at that exact moment. Hotch saw that Emily wasn't with her and a part of him was relieved because he would never survive an evening around her.

''Where is Will?'' Hotch asked when JJ sat down across from him.

''Oh, he is spending some time with Henry. I took a ride with Emily. She is parking her car.'' JJ said happily as she smiled at Beth. She could see why Hotch fell for her. She was a joyful person but she was also the exact opposite of Emily. Emily was kind, honest, warm, real, stubborn and harsh. She was the one person JJ could always count on as a friend and she just couldn't understand how Hotch was so stupid to not see the same in her.

''Emily is here?'' Beth asked with astonishment.

''Yeah, she came back to visit.'' Hotch commented.

''Actually, she is officially moving back to DC. London didn't fit her anymore.'' JJ said and she couldn't stop grinning when she noticed how shocked Hotch looked. He was her boss but when it came down to her friend he would always be another guy and nothing more.

''Oh, that is nice.'' Beth said with shock. She was intimated by Emily. She was a beautiful woman and she had a feeling that Hotch saw that as well.

''Speak of the devil!'' JJ said when she saw Emily walking into the bar.

Hotch turned around in his seat. His eyes almost popped out of his head when his eyes fell on Emily. Her legs looked a mile long and her skin looked soft and smooth. The dark blue mini dress fitted around her body perfectly. Every curve was shown. She walked like she owned the room. Her body swayed in the most sexy way he had ever seen before. His body was starting to react to the sight in front of him. He reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and he couldn't look at other woman, but Emily wasn't just another woman. She was Emily. The woman he had worked with for a long time. The woman who became his friend over the years. And only now he saw how differently he could have looked at her. He was finally admitting to himself that he had been stupid. A part of him should have known better. The dance at JJ's wedding should have told him enough but he didn't do anything.

''Hey!'' Emily greeted as she tried to ignore Hotch. She saw Beth's happy smile and it made her feel sick. Beth wrapped a possessive arm around Hotch and Emily felt like punching her in the face, but instead she sat down next to JJ and ordered a drink.

''So, JJ told us you moved back here.'' Beth said to break the silence.

''She did, didn't she?'' Emily asked as she turned to face her friend.

''I did.''

''Well, she is right. I moved back into my old apartment and I quit my job in London. I didn't feel at home.'' Emily explained shortly.

''Are you coming back to the Bureau?'' Hotch asked curiously and he locked eyes with Emily for the first time that night. He could see the hurt in her expression and he wanted nothing more than to take it away.

''I don't know.'' Emily replied harshly. She picked up her beer glass and she emptied it in her throat.

''I hope you will find a job.'' Beth said with smile on her face.

''So do I.'' Emily said angrily.

''Sorry. I was just being nice to you.'' Beth said as she looked at Hotch because she didn't know why Emily was acting like a bitch towards her.

''Emily, calm down!'' Hotch said with a threatening voice.

''Or what? Your girlfriend isn't going to cry, is she?'' Emily said with a mocking voice.

''Em!'' JJ said to try and interrupt her.

''I think I am going home. I will see you tomorrow, Aaron. I love you!'' Beth said and she gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the bar.

''Why did you do that?'' Hotch asked angrily.

''You know why! You are just ignoring it. You are ignoring me! Well, you got what you wished for. It looks like the guy by the bar has been eyeing me. I am going for another drink.'' Emily announced before leaving the table.

Everyone was left stunned because of her behavior. Rossi and Reid took a glance at her before going back to their conversation. Penelope and Kevin were still dancing and even Morgan was still busy.

''What was that about?'' Hotch asked JJ.

''Really? Don't try that with me, Aaron!'' JJ warned him and she left the table before he could say anything to her.

* * *

Hours passed by and everyone was getting tired. Hotch had been sitting at the table the entire time. He wanted to leave but he couldn't because Emily had been hanging around with the guy from the bar. He was jealous. He couldn't stand to see someone with his hands on her. He had been watching her as she was dancing closely with the man. He felt like ripping his head off but he knew he had no right to decide who Emily was dancing with.

''We are going home, man!'' Morgan said while JJ was leaning against him.

''What happened to her?'' Hotch asked when he saw a drunk JJ hanging against Morgan's shoulder.

''Well, her drinking game with Penelope got a little out of hand.''

''You wouldn't say. You can go. I will make sure that Emily gets home safely.'' Hotch said and his eyes went back to Emily immediately. He could see that the guy was getting more touchy. His anger was starting to boil when he noticed that Emily was accepting the man's behavior. He finally decided that he had seen enough. He stormed across the bar and he pushed the man away from Emily.

''Leave her alone!'' Hotch warned.

''Hotch? What the hell are you doing?'' Emily asked angrily.

''He had his hands all over you!'' Hotch yelled back as he followed Emily out of the bar.

Emily walked into the alley and her anger was apparent on her face. She couldn't believe what he was doing.

''You don't need to protect me! Hell, I didn't need protection. I was just dancing with him. I was actually having fun.''

''They guy had his hands all over you.'' he said again.

''So what? You don't care, do you?''

''That is not fair!

''Not fair? You don't get to decide who I dance with or not. This is my life. I told you how I feel and you did nothing about it. You told me that I should move on. And you know what, I will do as you said. Are you happy now?''

''No, I am not. Emily, you are…were my best friend. We could talk. You were there for me during my divorce and with the entire Foyet situation. I never thanked you for that. I should have. I just never looked at you in that way.'' Hotch explained in a whisper.

''You were my best friend. There is no reason why I fell for you. But I do know that I fell harder every single day. Maybe I just imagined everything. Maybe I got stuck in the illusion that someday there could have been more for us. That the touches and whispers were all real. I guess I was wrong.'' Emily said and she turned around to walk away.

''You weren't.'' Hotch said bluntly and Emily turned around.

''What?''

Hotch didn't take the time to answer her question. He walked towards her in at a fast pace. His hands sneaked around her waist. His lips landed on hers. Their lips barely touched but they could both feel it. The fire was there. The burning sensation in their bodies were ignited as their lips moved. Kissing him was like she was standing on the top of a mountain. She knew it could be the beginning of something more. Something that could change them both. Something they could only do together. Her knees were going weak when she felt him press her against the wall. His hands were all over her body. She could feel her heart racing. Everything was hazy. But it was then that she realized she couldn't do it. He was still with another person and no matter what she felt, she would never be a cheater. She couldn't be.

''Stop! Stop!'' Emily said as she pushed him away from her.

''Emily?''

''We can't. I can't. I am sorry. This is not me!'' Emily said and she walked away from him. She could still feel his lips on hers, but she knew how wrong it was. She suddenly felt the guilt hit her. She was walking down the street towards her car when she heard someone walking behind her.

''Hello Emily!'' the voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I will try to post as soon as possible. I'm also going to be changing the summary to this story.**

**Special thanks to Angiely, rmpcmfan, Catulicious, EmilyPrentissHotchner, Celina79, HGRHfan35, sexiibiatch and Firefly1228!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Emily turned around when she heard the familiar voice. ''Scott?'' she said, pausing. ''What are you doing here?''

''I think you know exactly why I'm here.'' he said.

''Yes, I do.'' she said, turning around to finally face him. ''I can't keep living in hiding, Scott. I did it for nine months and I won't do it again.''

''Do you realize what he can do to you?'' he stopped right in front of her. ''You betrayed his brother, Emily. Doyle died because he was looking for you. Do you really think he'll stop?''

Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was like the bad in her life was never going to end. She didn't want more trouble in her life after Doyle, but one discovery changed her life once again. Running the Interpol office in London wasn't the easiest thing to do. Clyde was happy with her presence, but he forgot to mention why he offered her the job. After two months in London he told her the truth. Ian Doyle had a half brother in the U.S, Matthew Doyle. No one knew Doyle had a brother. Emily didn't know what it meant. According to Clyde, Matthew started looking for Emily and that's why he wanted her away from DC.

''I don't know. But I quit my job at Interpol for a reason.'' she said. ''I can't keep living my life because a ghost might be after me. You should just go back to London.''

''I was transferred here. My job is to watch you.''

''Let me guess,'' she said with a grin on her face. ''Clyde put you up to this. I should've known he would sent you. You know me too well.''

''Give me your keys!'' he demanded. ''I'll drive you home. You look too drunk. The Emily I know wouldn't even talk so lightly about her life being in danger. I'll stay with you and we should talk more in the morning.'' he closed the door behind Emily and stepped into the car as well.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell caused Emily to wake up instantly. She threw the blankets off her body and she noticed that she was still wearing her dress from the night before. Her head was throbbing and the sun didn't make her feel much better. She slowly stepped into the hallway, but the sound of footsteps on her wooden floor made her vigilant. She strode back into her bedroom to grab her gun from the nightstand. She pointed it in front of her as she silently made her way through the hallway that ended in the living room. Someone walked around the corner and she immediately pointed the gun at the person in front of her. ''Freeze!'' she yelled with fear in her voice.

''Emily!'' Scott said in shock.

''Scott?'' she said, remembering pieces of the night before. ''Oh god! I'm so sorry.'' she lowered the gun with shaking hands.

''It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you or anything.'' he said, gesturing Emily towards the kitchen. ''You have a visitor.''

She slowly walked towards the kitchen and she saw Hotch leaning against the counter. It was early in the morning and he was wearing his suit. She knew he was on his way to work. She took a glance behind her and she saw that Scott retreated to the living room. Emily took a grip on her dress and she pulled it down when it was showing off her long legs. A hand quickly straightened her disheveled hair. ''Hotch?'' she asked in a whisper.

''We need to talk.'' he said, but he was stopped when Emily held up her hand.

''Not now, Hotch.'' she said, turning on the coffee machine. ''I'm not really in the mood after what happened last night.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''You didn't forget last night, didn't you?''

''No, that kiss was amazing.'' he said as he stepped closer towards her.

''I'm not talking about the kiss.'' she said angrily. ''I'm talking about you and me. You were jealous because I was dancing with some guy. You had no right to treat me like that!''

''He had his hands all over you!'' he said defensively.

''Yeah,'' she said, pausing to keep her composure. ''But I didn't mind. Plus, you brought Beth after I told you how I felt. Were you just rubbing your relationship in my face?''

''Emily.'' he said with a tender voice. ''I never want to hurt you. I just want to talk about what last night means to both of us. Where do we go from here?''

Hotch was about to continue when Emily began. ''You know what…I don't have time for this. I have a lot of other things on my mind.'' she explained. ''I need to talk to Scott alone.''

''The British dude?'' he asked. A silence fell and Hotch decided to ask her another question when she was staring a hole into the wall ahead of her. ''What's wrong, Emily?'' he asked when he saw a glint of fear in her eyes.

''Nothing.'' she replied. ''You should leave!'' she said and with those last words, she turned around and made her way into the living room. She heard the apartment door close the moment she sat down on the couch across from Scott.

''So,'' Scott began. ''he's the guy you kissed last night?''

Emily looked at him in shock because she didn't know that he witnessed the kiss. ''How long were you spying on me?''

''It doesn't matter. We have more important problems than your romantic life, Emily.'' he warned her. ''I need you to come back with me to London. Clyde has set up a safe house for you to stay until we catch Matthew Doyle.''

''No, Scott!'' she said. ''I already told you that I'm not leaving.''

Scott still couldn't believe how stubborn Emily was. ''What part of being in danger don't you understand? There is a hit out on you for two million dollars. Every hit man in the city is looking for you. It's a wonder they haven't found you yet, Emily.''

''What?'' she asked astonished. ''When? When…how…when did you find out?'' she asked with a trembling voice.

''This morning. Clyde had contact with someone who's undercover and he was able to give us the information.'' he explained. ''Do you understand why we have to get you somewhere safe?''

''Fine, but I have to tell one of my friends that I'm leaving again. They're going to be worried when they don't hear anything from me.'' she said, facing her back towards Scott.

Scott suddenly pointed the gun at her when she turned around. ''I'm sorry, Emily.'' he said, taking a deep breath.

''Scott? Why?'' she asked with fear. ''Why are you doing this?''

''Two million dollars! It's even three million when you're delivered to him alive.''

''You don't have to do this!''

''I'm not going to change my mind!'' he said, slamming the gun against her head. Emily fell to the ground and her phone hit the floor. Scott suddenly noticed that Emily had dialed a number. He crushed the phone with his foot and he managed to pull Emily up from the floor. He held her over his shoulder as she was unconscious.

* * *

JJ was grabbing her purse before she was leaving the house to go to work. Her phone suddenly started ringing. She picked it up and she started listening to her voicemail. The first one was from Penelope, asking her why she was late for work. The second message was hard to make out at first. She recognized Emily's voice. _''Scott? Why? _she heard Emily's voice saying in fear. _''Why are you doing this?_ JJ's heart started racing. The fear in Emily's voice was real. _''Two million dollars! It's even three million when you're delivered to him alive.'' _

JJ put her coffee down and she hurried towards her car without saying goodbye to Will and Henry. She tried calling the team, but no one was picking up. She knew they were probably already in the middle of a briefing. She drove as fast as she could.

Once the elevator doors opened, she stormed towards the conference room and she interrupted the briefing. She threw her things down on the ground and she quickly took her phone from her pocket.

''JJ, are you okay?'' Penelope asked when she noticed the paleness on her friend's face. ''JJ!'' she yelled to get her attention.

JJ looked up and she put her phone on speaker. ''I got this message from Emily. Something is wrong. I just know it.'' she said, starting the message.

The team listened to the message with all the focus they had. Hotch cringed when he heard a loud thud. Luckily, no one noticed his reaction. The voice of the guy was familiar. It was the same guy he had seen in her apartment earlier. ''The guy is from England.'' he announced. ''I saw him this morning at Emily's apartment.''

''Why did you go to Emily's apartment?'' Rossi asked curiously.

Hotch took some time to think about a lie, but he didn't want to lie to his team. Not when it came to Emily. ''Emily and I have been having some problems.'' he said, looking at all the faces. ''She told me she loved me and I didn't respond in the right way.'' he explained.

Everyone stayed silent in shock. They all knew Hotch and Emily were close as friends, but they never expected it to be more. Emily had been gone for an entire year and Hotch was still with Beth.

''JJ, I want you to contact Clyde Easter. I think Emily worked with this guy.'' he said, waiting for JJ to pick up her phone. ''Reid and Rossi, go to her apartment. Morgan and Blake go with Garcia and go through her finances and phone records. I want to know everything that happened in the past year. I don't care if we have to break the rules. We can't lose her again.'' he said as he watched everybody getting into action.

He made his way into his office and he fell apart. He had seen her this morning. He could've protected her. He should've seen that there was something off about the guy. Now, she was missing again. He couldn't go through losing her again. It took all of his strength the last time to survive without her. Emily was his the light in his life, without a doubt. She was the one who really knew him. And now for the first time he realized he had always loved her. The dark haired beauty was his world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Special thanks to Catulicious, jenny crum, rmpcmfan and EmilyPrentissHotchner!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Open your eyes**

As time passed by in slow-motion, Hotch felt enraged. Emily had kept another secret from him. She had kept another secret from the team. Ian Doyle had a brother who was now on a path of revenge on Emily. He knew how bad the odds were. Clyde Easter had informed the team about Matthew Doyle and how ruthless he was. Hotch looked at the picture of Emily on the screen. The smile on her face made him happy. The picture was taken by him when the team went out on a day off. It was one of the last days before she left to go to London. His heart stopped when he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. ''Did you find anything?''

Rossi took a deep breath to inform Hotch of the bad news. ''There was nothing to find, Aaron.'' he replied. ''There was blood spatter on the floor, but there's nothing else to go on. The only thing that might work is the plan Clyde Easter has.''

''No!'' Hotch yelled angrily. ''It won't work. It could only put Emily in danger, Dave.''

''Yeah, but it's the only way to save her, Aaron.'' Rossi said. ''He might know where Matthew Doyle is. Do you really want Clyde and his team on this? Or do you want to do this yourself?'' he asked angrily. ''I suggest you call Clyde and ask him where Matthew Doyle might be. We both know that Interpol has the information we need.''

Hotch grabbed his phone from the table. He scrolled down his contact list and he stopped at Clyde's name. He wanted to know where Emily was, but they way he wanted to save her was never going to work. The outcome could be the exact same as the last time. They needed to use stealth. After a lot thinking, he dialed the number and waited for Clyde to answer.

''_Easter.''_

''Hello Clyde, this is Agent Hotchner.'' he began angrily. ''I heard from Agent Jareau that you might now Emily's location. I need you to tell me where she is.''

''_I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner but I can't do that. One of my agents is working undercover for Matthew Doyle and if you try to save Emily the entire case gets destroyed. I have my team moving in to get Emily out.''_

''There's no way that's going to happen.'' He took a seat in the chair. ''If you would've told Emily what was going on, she would've been safe. This is exactly like the last time. You lied to her and it might cost her her life. How do you feel about that?''

''_Emily understands. I gave her the job in London to keep her safe.''_

''Without her knowing it at first, right?'' he asked analytically.

''_It was for the best. I have to go. Goodbye, Agent Hotchner.''_

Hotch threw his phone away in anger. He knew Clyde was never going to give him any information. But he needed it. Emily's entire life depended on it. He couldn't lose her now. He finally started to realize what had been in front of him all this time. He couldn't lose her without telling her how he felt.

''Hotch?'' JJ asked carefully as she walked into the bullpen. ''I think I might have a way to find Emily.''

''How?''

''It's something Emily told me in Paris.'' she started. ''When she was undercover on the Doyle case, she had a tracker on her at all times. Interpol used it to secure the locations of their undercover agents in case something would go wrong during their assignments.''

''I know that.'' he said. ''What does that have to do with finding Emily?''

''Garcia might be able to hack the feed of Scott's tracker.''

''Is she already on it?''

''Yeah,'' JJ replied. ''I asked her already and she started immediately. It will take her some time but she thinks she can get through the encrypted files without leaving a trace.''

Hotch took a deep breath. It might not be over and that felt good. There was some hope. ''Good.''

JJ took a seat next to him. ''How are you holding up, Hotch?''

He stared at the ground, trying to think of the right answer. ''I'm thinking about how much I screwed up with Emily. I could see the fear in her eyes. I should've known something was wrong.''

''Hotch, we all know Emily is a master at hiding her feelings. None of this is your fault. We need to trust that she's still alive. Garcia will find her and you'll have another shot. Try to believe in her. She survived last time. She'll do the same this time.'' JJ said before standing up. She walked out of the conference room to rejoin the team in the bullpen.

* * *

The view in front of her eyes was foggy. Her head was throbbing as she started moving. She could feel her wrists tied behind her. The cloth in her mouth kept her from screaming. At first she took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. The place wasn't familiar to her. Before she could think, she felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up.

''Hello Emily.'' the male voice said.

She lifted her head up. ''Matthew?''

''Yes darling, it's me.''

She felt disgusted when he called her darling. She kept her head down as Matthew was slowly coming closer. ''You killed my brother!'' he snapped.

''Is that what you think, Matthew?'' she asked. ''Did you ever really know the real him? He was an international criminal who killed everyone who got in his way. Did you know that?''

''My dad told me before he died last year. He had a relationship before my mom and he got the other woman pregnant. She was Ian's mother.'' He pointed a gun at Emily's head. ''You took away my chance to meet my brother.''

Emily cringed when the cold metal of the gun made contact with her skin. ''He wasn't the person you think he was, Matthew. He wasn't human.''

''Don't!'' he warned before kicking her in the stomach. Emily groaned out in pain. Her vision went blurry again when another kick landed against her body.

* * *

''Sir!'' Garcia yelled as she stormed into his office. ''I tracked Scott's location. He was in a warehouse about ten hours ago.'' she explained.

''Send the address to my cell. We have to go right now.'' he said, rising from his chair. He turned around to face her. ''Great job, Penelope. You did great!''

''Thanks, sir. Just get her!''

The team was preparing for the raid and they were driving away in the SUV's within minutes. Hotch's heart was racing as they drove through the endless streets to get to the right address. It was already dark outside and he had no idea if Emily was still alive. Darkness was surrounding him, but he reminded himself of what JJ told him. He had to believe in Emily. She was stronger than any person he had ever met in his life. She had gone through hell a year ago, but she survived. And this time couldn't be any different. He needed her to fight.

Half an hour later, the team pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse. Hotch gathered the team. ''We need to split up in groups. I don't want anyone to go out there alone. Morgan and Reid, I want the two of you to go around back. Blake and Rossi take the front. JJ and I will take the side.'' he ordered and everyone did as they were told within seconds. They all knew this raid wasn't authorized, but they only wanted to save Emily. Hotch would deal with the mess later on. He knew the team wouldn't mind the consequences. This was only about saving Emily.

Hotch and JJ made it to the side of the building. He took a look behind him and he saw that JJ was ready. He kicked down the door and ran inside with his gun drawn. They made it into a dark cold room with two doors at each side. Hotch motioned towards the left as JJ went to the right. His heart was racing a mile a minute. When he heard her voice, nothing was stopping him anymore. But when the sound of a gunshot went off he even forgot protocol and raced to the room. He saw Emily on the floor with blood seeping from her chest. Matthew Doyle was standing over her with his gun. Hotch pointed the gun at him, and shot him in an instant. He fell to the floor. Hotch took the gun away from him and put his focus on Emily. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

He put his hands on her wound to try and stop the blood loss. In the background he could hear Rossi calling for an ambulance. ''Emily! Wake up!'' he yelled.

The voice above her caused her eyes to open. Her chest was burning as she tried to focus on his voice. ''Hotch?'' she murmured.

''It's me, Em.'' he whispered gently. ''Stay with me, okay? You need to fight one more time. Do it for me. Do it for us.''

''I…I…'' she stumbled and breathing for air became more difficult.

''We have so much more we need to do.'' he began. ''We have to go on our first date.'' he whispered but he suddenly stopped.

''I love you, Emily.'' he confessed and something in her eyes lit up. ''I'm not done loving you!''

''I…love…yo..you.'' she whispered back and then her eyes closed.

Hotch was being pulled away by Morgan when the paramedics needed room to help Emily. The tears were streaming down his face when he saw her eyes were still closed. Panic was taking over his entire body. And he tried to get closer to her again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm such a bad person for not updating for so long. I'm so sorry. Work has been taking over all my time, but I'll try to make more time for this story because I really love writing it.

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. It means everything to me and I can't thank you enough.

Special thanks to jenny crum, EmilyPrentissHotchner, Taylor-mad21, Rubygirrl and MeGkAkAtHeRiNe!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waking life**

Hours passed by as Hotch was sitting in the waiting room. The blood was all over his clothes and hands. The smell and feel of it made him sick, but he couldn't stand-up or walk. His entire body was weak, realizing the woman he loved was in surgery. He didn't know if she was going to make it or not. All he could see was the image of an unconscious Emily, laying on the floor. There was nothing he could do. Morgan was the one who needed to hold him back when the paramedics worked on Emily. He couldn't even drive. It was like his body gave out. He could only think about Emily. She needed to survive. He needed her more than anything. He felt sick, knowing he didn't tell her sooner how he felt. He hated it that he told when she was dying. He hated himself for it.

The entire team was sitting in the waiting room. They were all quiet while they waited for a doctor to give them news about Emily's condition. No one expected this to happen again. They had lost her once and a second time would be unbearable. Hotch hadn't talked to anyone. His gaze was at the floor and nowhere else. He imagined his first date with Emily. He could imagine so much more with her. He could see an entire life. She wasn't just a former colleague. She was so much more than he was ever willing to admit. She was there after Foyet. She kept him sane, but he never appreciated her kindness. And now he could be too late. But he snapped out of his trance when someone called out Emily's name.

''Emily Prentiss?'' a doctor said patiently as his eyes searched through the waiting room.

Hotch was the first person on his feet. He stopped in front of the doctor. ''Yes.'' he said while trying to analyze his face.

''I'm doctor Fields.'' he introduced, shaking Hotch's hand. ''The bullet entered her chest and lodged near her lung. She lost a lot of blood during surgery, but we were able to stabilize her. She's resting in the ICU and we can only allow one person to go see her.'' he explained quickly.

Relief was the first thing Hotch felt. Emily was going to live. She was still alive and that meant that Hotch had another chance. ''Is she going to make it?''

''Absolutely, we'll monitor her condition and she might be able to leave the hospital in a few days.''

The mood in the room was immediately changed. Hotch turned around to the team to see who was going to check on Emily.

''Hotch, you should go see her.'' JJ hinted. Hotch shook his head in astonishment. ''It's okay. She would do the same for you.'' JJ reassured, knowing the team didn't mind.

''Thanks.'' he whispered softly before turning around and leaving the team alone in the waiting room.

* * *

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he made his way into Emily's room. The first thing he noticed was her pale face. She looked really tiny in the hospital bed. To Hotch she looked really broken. He knew she probably was and she had every right to feel broken. Emily's life hadn't been easy. Hotch knew that. He struggled with his own ghosts and there were nights when he still couldn't sleep. It wasn't just the job. It were the little things. His cold exterior was just a façade. Because reality scared him all the time. The fact that humanity can be cruel scared him all the time. How people can hurt another human being. But as he looked at Emily, he knew how lucky he was. He had everything anyone could wish for. Amazing friends, a son and a woman he loved like he had never loved anyone before.

He took a seat next to the bed. At that exact moment her eyes started to flutter. ''Emily, I'm here.'' he whispered as he softly stroked her hear. He had her hand in his.

The voice made her calm down, but the aching pain in her chest didn't stop. The burning was painful and it was a pain that was all too familiar to her. She already had one scar to prove it. Her eyes slowly opened to the voice. ''Hotch?'' she asked hoarsely. Her vision was hazy and she only saw a head of dark hair.

''Yeah, it's me.'' he replied.

''What happened?'' she asked in a panic.

''You don't remember anything that happened?'' he asked.

She shook her head fiercely like she was a child. ''Where am I?''

His heart sank slowly. ''You were shot by Matthew Doyle, Emily. The team and I were just in time. You were brought to the hospital and you went into surgery immediately.'' he said softly while letting go of her hand. ''What's the last thing you remember?''

The tears streamed down her face when she thought back to the nightmare. ''I only remember the bullet tearing through my chest. It's the only thing I can remember, Hotch.'' she murmured.

''Okay,'' he said with pain present in his voice. He didn't know what he was supposed to say now. Or how he even was supposed to act. She didn't remember his confession.

''What is it?'' she asked softly.

He looked into her beautiful dark eyes. They immediately pulled him back in. ''Nothing. I'm just glad that you're okay.''

''Shouldn't you be home with Beth?'' she asked bluntly. ''You should go home, Aaron.'' she insisted once more. She felt like she couldn't breathe around him. The tension was unbearable.

''I'm staying, Emily.'' he said with force.

''You don't have to.''

''But I want to.'' He sat back down in the chair while taking her hand again. He could see the surprise written all over her face. ''You were in trouble again and I want to help you. You should've told me what was going on, Emily.''

''I don't want to have this discussion with you, Hotch. It's none of your business.'' she said angrily while trying to sit up, but the energy was lacking. ''I'm not your agent or your friend. You have no reason to be here.''

Hotch was standing up. He didn't want to have this conversation with Emily but he needed to let her know what he felt. ''You ran away, Emily. You did it twice and now you did again. Why?''

''I've never run away from my problems. Everything I've done was to protect the team. Don't tell me you didn't agree.''

''I did agree, but most people wouldn't have done anything you've done Emily. Can't you just admit that you were wrong.'' he said, hoping she could understand where he was coming from.

''I'm not most people, Hotch.'' she said, pain all over her face when she remembered why she wasn't most people. ''Most people don't sleep with someone for a profile. Most people don't fake their deaths. I'm nothing like most people! You know that. I just can't believe you would expect that from me.''

''And I love you because you're not most people.'' he blurted out before realizing what he had said again. He saw the amazement on Emily's face. ''I…I…'' he stumbled.

''You what?''

''I love you!'' he said happily while he stood next to her bed.

They stared into each other's eyes while Hotch slowly leaned closer toward Emily. His hand was in her hair while the other cupped her cheek. His lips molded with hers perfectly and her heart was racing while she responded deeply and the kiss intensified. He was cautious yet passionate. It was the perfect kiss. It was exactly what she always imagined. But in the back of her head, she knew he was still with another woman.

''Hotch, I love you to!'' she said with a smile. ''But you're still with Beth.''

''I won't be much longer.'' he promised. ''You should rest for now. We'll talk later.''

And that was enough for her to closer her eyes and fall asleep. In her heart she could finally feel some happiness again. She was back with everyone she loved and this time she got the person she loved most in the world next to her. And that was more than enough for her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. This might be a complete surprise, but this is the last chapter. I had no other ideas for this story and I am so sorry if you feel like ended this badly. It just felt right to end it here.

Special thanks to EmilyPrentissHotchner, Persephone Muse, Rugbygirrl and Southunlady!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Time will tell**

Hotch was pacing through his apartment, waiting for Beth to arrive. He just came home from the hospital and he knew he had to do this. He couldn't be in a relationship with Beth while he was madly in love with Emily. He had never been smart when it came to relationships. He felt like he always lacked what women needed, but Emily didn't make him feel like that. She brought out the best qualities in him for some reason.

A knock on the door brought him out of his trance. He opened the door quickly, letting Beth inside. ''Hi.'' he greeted nervously.

Beth walked inside. She turned around to kiss Hotch, but he pulled away instantly. ''Did I do something?'' she asked, noticing his sad expression.

''No,'' he started. ''Beth, I think you should sit down for a moment.''

She didn't listen. Something was happening and she didn't like it at all. ''What's going on?''

''I'm in love with someone else.'' he stated simply. There was no other way to put it. And it was the honest truth. Nothing more or less. ''I'm sorry.''

She gasped in surprise, trying to hide her pain. ''I should go.''

''Beth! Wait!'' he said as he followed her to the door. She turned around with a tear running down her cheek. ''I never meant to hurt you.''

''I know. I just need some time. I should've seen this coming when Emily came back to town.'' she said. ''Bye, Aaron.''

Hotch watched as she walked away. He was relieved and ashamed at the same time. His break-up with Beth meant a new beginning with Emily. It meant he could finally get what he wanted for so long and he couldn't wait to start this new chapter.

In the meantime Emily was bored to death after Hotch had left. She could only think about Hotch. There was nothing else on her mind. She wondered if he was actually going to leave Beth for her. She wished he would. She loved him and she knew they could be great together. She didn't want to rush into anything, but her crush had been going on for so long that she didn't care how fast they were going to move.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a smiling Hotch. His dimples were showing and she couldn't help but smile as well.

''Hey.'' she greeted in a whisper. She tried to sit up, but her body still hurt a lot. She had an aching pain in her chest.

''Hey.'' he greeted, taking her hand and sitting down next to the bed. ''How are you feeling?''

''It still hurts, but it's better when you're here.''

''I ended things with Beth.'' he said.

''Really?'' she asked. ''I know I shouldn't be happy about this, but I am.''

''I love you, Emily Prentiss.'' he smirked as he rose from the chair. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He felt the sparks fly through his body when she responded. He knew this was it. She was the person he had always been looking for.

''Can we come in?'' JJ asked, peaking into the room. ''Oh god, they're making out.'' she warned the rest of the team.

''Get used to it!'' Emily said hoarsely.

''Come in!'' Hotch said.

As her eyes took in her all the people in the room, she knew she was one lucky person. And she knew she would eventually be fine. She had a real family and there was no way she would ever give it up again. This was her home. And then she realized it was never too late. She found what she had been looking for.


End file.
